


A Year of Slash

by dustnbonesss



Series: Hell House Mansion [7]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustnbonesss/pseuds/dustnbonesss
Summary: The fourth day of your anniversary week, and you couldn’t wait to spend it with Slash. (smut included)
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Hell House Mansion [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Year of Slash

Thursdays were the days you spent with Slash, so you weren’t surprised when Slash showed up at your bedroom door holding a box with a fairly sheepish grin on his face. You beckoned him in with your index finger, and he wasted no time in flopping onto your large bed as you put away the nail polish you’d just been about to use.

“Hi there, baby,” he yawned, he’d obviously not long woken up, shuffling himself around to lay down on one of your pillows.

“Morning, gorgeous,” your eyes landed on the box, excitement running through you at the idea of what photos could be in there. 

You appreciated the sentiments behind this week, so many memories you’d forgotten had even ever happened, you hoped it was something you’d all start doing more frequently.

“I’m gonna guess you know what’s in here?” Slash asked, you nodded in response and grinned, “alright, let’s get started.”

Before you could even say anything back, he opened the box and tipped it upside down, the entire pile of photos leaving a mountain on your bed. The first one you picked up was a photo of you and Slash’s mom, the first time you’d met her. God, you remembered how nervous you’d been, but it had gone a lot better than you thought it would have…

—

“Sweetheart, please, sit down for a minute?” Slash begged as you paced around the living room, you could feel yourself beginning to sweat.

“What if she doesn’t like me? What if she doesn’t like this relationship? Oh, god, she’s gonna hate me…” you trailed off, pressing the palms of your hands to your face as you shook your head.

“She is not gonna hate you, how could anybody hate you? She’ll love you!” he tried to reassure you, taking his lower lip between his teeth.

“Is this dress alright? It’s too long isn’t it? She’s going to think I’m fake. Wait, maybe it’s too short, she’s going to think I’m a-“

“Babe, relax! You’re fine, it’ll be fine,” Slash stood up and wrapped his arms around you to get you to stop pacing, a small chuckle leaving his lips.

“Your dress is perfect, you look perfect, Mom is going to love you. I promise.”

So you’d hesitantly followed Slash along to his mother’s house, the butterflies in your stomach were so overwhelming you considered the thought that there might actually be insects inside of you. The idea made you visibly shudder as he parked his car outside the house.

You climbed out of the passenger’s seat and smoothed out your dress, taking a deep breath as Slash casually smiled your way. He raised an eyebrow when you merely stood still for a solid minute, and you suddenly realised your feet needed to actually move.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” you muttered to yourself as you stood beside him at the front door, almost debating turning around and running back home.

He pressed the doorbell, running a hand through his curly locks as he watched your flustered expression grow even more worried. He knew you had nothing to be scared of, he’d spoken about you enough to know his Mom would be fine.

The front door opened and you were suddenly engulfed into a surprising hug, you squealed in response but wrapped your arms around the woman regardless.

You could hear Slash chuckling as you both pulled back and his mother greeted you.

“It’s lovely to meet you! Slash has told me all about you, you’re even more beautiful in person than in pictures,” her smile was warm and genuine, and you felt yourself relaxing at once.

“It’s nice to meet you too, thank you for inviting me round. I hope Slash has only told you good things?” you grinned, attempting a small joke.

“Why? What are the bad things?” her face was serious and unimpressed, you felt your heart sink into your stomach, but she suddenly began laughing, “I’m only teasing, come on in!”

You shared a glance with Slash who shrugged and chuckled again, letting you walk in ahead of him. You followed along and into the dining room, the little setup made you smile.

There was tea brewed and set on the table, homemade sandwiches and even a homemade cake too. The flowers in the centre were fresh, the tablecloth looked relatively new, she’d definitely gone to some effort here.

“So, Y/N…as mom, I have to ask, you love my son, right? It was a little difficult to understand your dynamics,” she poured you a cup of tea and sat opposite you, ignoring Slash’s pleas for her to at least give you a chance to settle before the interrogation.

“More than anything, I’d give my right arm for him. Or my left, maybe even both,” you rambled a little, a shy smile on your lips, “yes, I’m very much in love with him. I love them all, I can’t explain it, and I know it seems strange and complicated. I just…I love them all so much.”

“Well, we’ll get along just fine then,” she flashed a reassuring smile and placed her hand on top of yours.

“Thank you, Mrs-“ you began but she cut you off straight away.

“That’s Mom to you, thank you.”

—

“My favourite girls,” Slash grinned, placing the photo down after he’d taken it off of you to see what you’d been looking at.

“I love your mom, sometimes more than you,” you teased, giggling when he playfully threw a cushion your way.

“I think she loves you more than me sometimes too honestly.”

“Hey, babe, you remember that time we broke the shower right?”

“How could I forget?” he chuckled, raising a brow, “why?”

You held up a small photo of a shower with the glass busted, a grin on your lips at the fond memory of just how it had happened.

—

You were in the middle of rinsing the conditioner out of your hair, droplets of water cascading down your body, your eyes closed as you hummed softly to a tune you hadn’t been able to get out of your head all day. You’d already been in the shower for a good twenty minutes or so, but it was something that relaxed you and almost felt as if it was ‘washing the day off’ so you frequently took your time in doing so.

You were supposed to be with Slash tonight, so you were in his bathroom, but he was still out with the guys. They were having a boys night out, not that you minded, it was nice to see them having some quality time together. Well, them along with various other bands.

Slash looked…amazing tonight. You’d seen him just before they’d headed out, his pants tight and his shirt so thin you could see every curve of his abs underneath it. You bit on your lip as you felt heat pooling between your legs, your hand absentmindedly trailing over your skin until it had reached your clit.

The warm water hit your back as you gently rubbed at yourself, soft moans escaping your lips as you thought of nothing but riding Slash as he wore his clothes, there was something about having the clothes on that turned you on. Almost like you’d both lost control and couldn’t even wait to take them off before fucking, it forced you to apply a little more pressure to your clit as you thought about it.

“Slash…” you moaned out, tilting your head back a little as you fondly remembered the feeling of having his thick cock inside you, although touching yourself was never anywhere near as good.

“Having fun?” a voice startled you, you gasped and quickly retracted your hand as your eyes snapped open, your body slamming itself into the shower door with a shatter.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” he slurred out with a slight smirk, the fact you’d just broken the shower door hadn’t deterred his thoughts whatsoever.

You rolled your eyes playfully and turned off the water, wringing the water out of you hair and glancing down to find a safe path to walk in order to get past the glass. Slash, although drunk, noticed your hesitance to move. He strolled towards you and picked you up, causing you to squeal, then he walked you into his bedroom.

He threw you onto the bed, and when you tried moving, he merely climbed on top of you and pinned you to it.

“Slash, I gotta clean up the glass,” you whined, although your legs wrapped around his waist.

“Tomorrow,” his warm breath ghosted over your earlobe as he gently bit at it, completely disregarding the fact your body was soaked and his bed was following suit.

His fingers rubbed at the back of your thigh as you kept your leg locked around his waist, his lips inching closer until they were pressed against yours, you savoured the taste of alcohol on his tongue as you writhed beneath him in order to get some friction on your burning clit.

He wasn’t always in the mood for foreplay when he was drunk, not that you minded one bit, so you weren’t surprised when he pulled back and started to undo his pants. He gave his rock hard cock a few pumps, preparing himself to push into you when you stopped him.

“Wait!” you breathed out, mind fuzzy with the want and need running through you.

“C’mon, baby, I need to feel you,” he half slurred, pouting down at you.

“Wanna do…what I was thinking about before you came in,” you murmured, guiding him so he was now the one laying down on the bed, his eyes dark as you straddled his waist and immediately sunk down onto his length.

“Fuck,” he grumbled, hands flying to your waist as you began to bounce on top of him, eyes fluttering shut every few seconds as he basked in the warmth wrapping around his cock.

Your hands were placed on his shoulders to steady yourself as you moved, quiet moans slipping from your lips as you looked down at him, your entire body tensing up every time his cock was completely inside you. His eyes were glued to the scene between you, watching you take his length with ease, his hands beginning to grip your hips harder as he pulled you down with each bounce in order to thrust up into you.

“You’re so fucking hot, fuck,” he groaned, eyes now flittering up to watch your breasts move as you angled yourself just right so his thrusts would hit your most sensitive spot.

He felt you tremble above him, your walls clenching around him as your orgasm crept up on you extremely fast. You were trying to hold it off, unsure if he was ready to cum yet, but the moans leaving his throat were growing louder and louder.

“Baby,” he choked out, almost as if he was trying to warn you.

“Slash, I-I’m gonna…,” you stopped moving your hips as he took total control in thrusting upwards, even while drunk his thrusts were precise and quick, you couldn’t hold it off any longer.

His name ripped from your throat, your body shaking and your eyes closing as it hit you like a freight train. He wasn’t far behind, shouting your name in response as his cum began filling you up, the grip on your hips harsh enough to probably leave some fingerprints behind.

When you’d both finished riding out your highs, you collapsed on top of him, both of you panting and breathing heavily as he lazily ran a hand up and down your back.

—

“Axl was pissed that I kept using his shower, told me I messed up his towel order,” Slash rolled his eyes, chuckling a little.

“It was some good fucking sex though,” you sighed in content just at the thought of it.

“We’ve got plenty of time to recreate it,” Slash smirked, your own lips mimicking it.

“True.”

“Hey! Look at my baby, showing off her handiness,” Slash grinned, flinging a photo in your direction.

It was a photo you remembered Duff taking, a hammer in your hand and a half built tank in front of you, the biggest grin on your face despite the flash blinding you at the time.

“I think that might have been the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me,” Slash nodded, you smiled and kissed at his cheek as you remembered it.

— 

You’d spent weeks stressing over what to buy Slash for his birthday…what do you buy the man who has pretty much everything he wants? You couldn’t get him a new pet, he was already at the limit the rest of the band had set for him. He had the best of guitars, a wardrobe bursting with clothes, all the alcohol one could ever want.

The idea had finally come to you as you were out grocery shopping with Duff, you’d seen a hammer in the DIY section and suddenly you knew exactly what you were going to do.

Pandora’s tank was a little…on the small side. It wasn’t that it was too small for her, it was an adequate size, but you knew she’d be comfier with a little more room. So, you’d decided you were going to try building a tank from scratch, handmade gifts did always have more meaning after all.

You had considered enlisting one of the guys to help you out, but it made you feel as if it would take away some of the effort you were putting into his birthday, so you decided to rule that idea out.

You’d worked tirelessly on it while Slash was being distracted by Steven, you’d insisted you needed a good few hours before they could come home, so Steven had convinced him to accompany him to a three and a half hour drive in film down the road.

You’d had the pieces of wood cut for you at a local store, then you’d hammered them all into place (after having some trouble with getting the nails in the right place). You’d also had sliding panels custom made, Slash couldn’t have expected you to build that yourself, and you’d struggled but you’d eventually managed to put it altogether.

You spent some time adding in a hide for Pandora, appropriate lighting, and even some locks that stopped snakes from sliding open the door themselves. After all your decorating, you stood back and admired your work, it actually turned out a lot better than you thought.

You took a black marker and wrote on the side of the tank, a little happy birthday message along with kisses underneath it, then you pressed your lips which were covered in red lipstick to the wood too.

“Hey, we’re home!” Steven announced, trying to give you some warning, Slash had been a little confused as nobody usually announced their arrival.

“Up here,” you called back, listening to Steven telling Slash to go upstairs and into his reptile room, where you’d gotten Duff and Axl to carry the tank into.

“What’s going on in here?” Slash raised an eyebrow when he saw the three of you, his eyes almost immediately afterwards snapping to the new item in the room.

He read the message on the side, grinning as he opened the door and took a good look at all the decorations that were inside. He turned to you, beckoning you over with one finger, then wrapping his arms around your waist when you were close enough.

“You bought me a tank? Thank you, baby,” he smiled, you shook your head and he suddenly began looking very puzzled.

“She built you a tank,” Duff added, you watched Slash’s eyes light up in amazement as he glanced back down at it.

“I thought Pandora could do with somewhere a little bigger,” you shrugged, the corners of your lips turned upwards at the sight of his excitement.

“I love you, so fucking much, you know that?”

—

“Still the best birthday gift I’ve ever got,” Slash grinned, smiling at you fondly as you placed the photo back into the box, the pair of you beginning to tidy up the polaroids that were spread out around you.

“Good, I’m glad you liked it,” you leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose, making him scrunch it up in response as he chuckled.

“Although…later that night might have been an even better gift,” Slash raised his eyebrows, looking at a photo you’d both overlooked.

You took it from him and studied it carefully, you’d gone out with the entire band for dinner that night and ended up in a local bar, most of it had been a blur. They’d rented it out for the night, only friends allowed in, it was wonderful from what you remembered. The longer you stared at the photo of you and Slash cuddled up, the more that seemed to come back to you.

“Oh, wow, I almost forgot this even happened…”

—

“Here you go, birthday boy,” Duff grinned as he handed a shot of tequila to Slash, everyone had been drinking for quite a few hours so every word was a slur at this point.

You watched Slash expertly down the shot, barely even reacting to the strong taste as he slammed the glass onto the table afterwards. Your eyes danced around the room, your vision a little fuzzy from all the alcohol as you took a moment to appreciate where you were. Izzy was off talking to Mick Mars in the corner, you’d worried for a while that the boys were never going to get on with Motley Crue, but after a stern talking to from you they’d calmed down and got on better than ever. Both being the type that got fed up with social interactions after a while, they got on particularly well and you’d frequently find Izzy and Mick hiding out somewhere during parties.

Duff and Slash were laughing over something Duff had said, probably another one of his famous jokes, there were almost tears in their eyes as they hunched over clutching their stomachs. Axl was at the bar, immersed in conversation with Kirk Hammett and Sebastian Bach, he was leaning against one of the chairs so you knew he had definitely had a fair amount to drink too.

Steven was already passed out in one of the booths, laying face down against the red leather, he didn’t ever stir when Tommy Lee had begun trying to balance multiple glasses of drink on his back.

All of your boys were having a good time, and you got on great with their friends, you loved being around them too. It made your heart warm as you thought about it, your hand lifting to bring your glass to your lips, finishing off the remainder of your drink.

You noticed Duff getting up to go and grab some more drinks, winking at you as he walked off to let you know he’d get you one too. You smiled as Slash threw an arm over your shoulders, pulling you in close to him. That was the moment the flash had gone off, one of Slash’s friends photographing the moment as you turned to lean into his side and giggle.

“You…fuckin’ hot,” Slash grumbled, his words a little incoherent but you knew what he’d meant.

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” you hiccuped out, a small smirk on his lips as his eyes trailed down your body, pausing his gaze when he’d reached your bare thighs.

The leather skirt you’d decided to wear that night was quite short, too short some might say, but there was no such thing as too short to you. He reached forward, his hand firmly placing itself on your warm thigh, his eyes snapping back up to your eyes as his eyebrow raised in question. You knew what he was asking for, and it was his birthday after all. 

With all the intoxication running between you, and the fact you knew the attendees of the party relatively well, you didn’t hesitate once as you smirked at him and ran your hand over his clothed crotch. It was rock hard, concealed by the long t-shirt he was wearing that just about covered the top of his pants.

“Somebody’s excited…” you noted, his head giving a small nod as a smug grin blessed his lips, he sat back and placed both arms over the sides of the booth sofa.

“C’mon, baby…it’s…it’s my birthday,” he murmured, just about audible over the blaring music in the background.

“What do you want me to do?” you breathed, leaning into him to press soft kisses to his neck, fighting off a smile when you felt him shiver under your touch.

“Ride me, right here, want everyone to see…” Slash had always had a thing for public sex, he’d broken you into that world and you were glad he did, it always made the thrill that much more exciting.

“Undo your pants,” you told him, giggling when he scrambled to lift his shirt a little and undo his belt and buttons as you kneeled on the sofa, raising your skirt a little.

When he’d pulled his cock out of his pants, you straddled his lap and sank down onto him straight away after moving your underwear to the side, your body tensing up at the full feeling of him inside you as you bit on your lower lip. Slash tilted his head back, closing his eyes as you began rotating your hips in circular motions and letting out soft little pants in response.

You heard a whistle, it sounded like Tommy, but you ignored it as you began bouncing on Slash’s lap. His hands moved to hold onto your thighs, almost as if he was trying to remind himself you were there, his eyes gradually opening to watch you fucking yourself on top of him.

“Fuck it, fuck this,” Slash groaned, tapping your leg to get you to get off of him.

You were worried for a moment, worried he’d changed his mind and something you’d done had put him off having sex. That was until he cleared a few of the beer glasses off of the table and turned you around, he bent you over it so your stomach was laying flat against the table, then he shuffled to get behind you.

He slammed into you with almost no warning, forcing a loud moan to rip from your throat, if anyone hadn’t noticed what was going on they were definitely looking now. Slash held your hands behind your back, locking his fingers with yours as he bucked his hips up at a rapid pace. Your eyes were almost rolling back at this point, the pleasure building up faster than you’d ever felt before, you clenched around him to aid him to that point too.

You could only see a certain amount of the room, so you glanced up out of curiosity, just to see who was watching. Axl was still at the bar, although his gaze was on you both, Kirk was shyly looking down at his drink as Sebastian cheered from where he was. Nikki was talking to a girl at the other end of the bar, but his eyes were on you too. You locked gazes for a moment and he merely smirked as he shamelessly watched you being fucked into oblivion.

Duff had just finished getting drinks from the bar, but he hadn’t wanted to walk over and interrupt, so he was sat on one of the stools pulling his shirt down as far as it could go. You had a feeling he was covering up a hard cock under that, and the thought made you moan even louder.

“Tell them…tell them who’s fuckin’ you so good,” Slash growled from behind you, his hips snapping up as fast as he could go, reaching a deep spot within you that had you seeing stars.

You did just as he said, almost screaming out his name as your legs began feeling like jelly. You had black spots dancing around in your vision, the pleasure so overwhelming and so intense, and you could feel his hips stuttering every few seconds to let you know he was incredibly close too.

You couldn’t hold it off, you didn’t even attempt to, you gripped his hands tightly and closed your eyes as your orgasm slammed into you. Your eyes were watering behind the closed lids, your ears were ringing, although you could briefly hear yourself screaming out Slash’s name over and over.

Slash wasn’t too far behind, the feeling of your warmth pulsating and clenching around him threw him over the edge.

“Shit, I-I’m gonna cum,” he groaned, letting go of your hands to hold your hips as he took a few final thrusts and began to paint your walls white with cum. You moaned at the feeling of it, your body beginning to slump against the table as your orgasm ended.

Once you’d felt him go soft and pull out, he pulled you up with a grin on his face as he began doing his pants back up. You fixed your underwear and skirt, rolling your eyes when Vince Neil mentioned to someone that he “hadn’t expected a show, but, fuck, we need to go to more parties together.”

“Happy birthday, babe,” you smiled as he wrapped his arms around your waist, pressing one last kiss to your forehead.

—

“Man, I hope every birthday ends like that…” Slash sighed as if he was daydreaming, his gaze looking out of the closest window.

“Almost every party ends like that,” you rolled your eyes, playfully hitting his arm, he chuckled and nodded in agreement.

“Thank you, for today, I loved looking through these with you,” you smiled as you placed the last photo in the box.

“Thank you, baby, happy anniversary. Let’s hope we’ve got many more photos to go through next year.”


End file.
